05441
}} is the 5,443rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 30 October, 2009. Written by LINDSAY WILLIAMS Directed by CHRIS JOHNSTON Plot Part 1 Bishop George is at Woodbine Cottage and very concerned about the brick through Edna’s window. A heartbroken Faye sees Mark. She tells him he is nothing to do with her anymore and should go home to his wife. Nathan sees them talking. Cain is complaining about Charity using all the hot water. Charity discreetly tells him she has put the money back under his bed. Carl is in a better mood today now that he has made his deal with Charity. George asks Sally how she is and says it is time that Vincent took responsibility for his actions. He apologises for letting Sally down before. In Café Hope, Gennie and Leyla gossip about the Sharma's party. She also confides that Nathan has promised to back off. Nikhil is holding a business meeting when Nicola starts to breast feed Angelica. Nikhil tells Viv they are leaving because of Nicola's behaviour. Cain enjoys the fact that Charity is penniless and needs money from him all the time. Jai approaches Faye and asks her why she didn't enjoy herself. She insists that it was nothing to do with Jai's behaviour. He works out that someone is under her skin. Viv asks Nicola to take Angelica to the toilet to feed her in future. Nathan calls Leyla and asks her to get a cab out to him on the Connelton Road. Part 2 Nicola is leaving the café. She is furious with Viv over the breast feeding incident. Leyla arrives and finds Nathan has crashed after drinking. Nicola says she wants to call the police and tell them about Viv. Jimmy can't help but admit he would rather she didn't do it in front of the whole world. Sally is back at Mulberry Cottage. Ashley tells Sally and Edna that Vincent is leaving for a retreat in Wiltshire. Ashley tells Sally that her help around the house and at the church has been wonderful and he doesn't know how he coped before she arrived. She asks whether she is outstaying her welcome but he tells her he would be lost without her. Chas and Carl walk in the Woolpack. As Chas goes to the toilet Carl approaches Charity. He asks her whether she has the key yet, but she tells him Cain will need some work. Nathan asks Leyla to say she was driving the car. He says if he gets caught drink driving he could get banned for life. Sally reminisces about their time together at college when Laurel comes in. Ashley tells Laurel that Vincent is out of the picture and they kiss and giggle at the thought of spending quality time together. Jimmy apologises if he came across unsupportive. Nicola cries and says she is exhausted. Leyla is not sure about lying to the police for Nathan. He tells her if she doesn't keep this white lie then why should he cover for her. Chas tells Charity to make sure she doesn't do something stupid and lose Debbie again. Faye orders a drink at the bar when Mark sidles up. He begs her to tell him she will be OK. She is hurt and pulls away. Nathan gets rough with Leyla as the police approach. She lies for him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes